


Hats

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Hats, Pre-Canon, calebs looking through frumpkins eyes a bit, paper hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott makes a paper hat for frumpkin.





	Hats

She had construction paper again, which was nice, but she didn’t know where she could keep a couple pieces of dark blue paper. She liked colorful paper, but she usually liked to leave it somewhere to look at, not travel around with it taking up space. It was something to collect, not carry around, after all. 

Frumpkin mewed beside her, and she smiled, petting his back as he leaned to meet her hand, keeping her company while she was alone in the room for a moment. He was a good magic cat, she liked him, good enough company to have. 

It gave her an idea though, and her smile widened as she went to work on the paper, folding it and cutting off parts that didn’t work for what she was doing. 

Frumpkin watched her, tail flicking lazily in the air, eyes just slightly glowing blue as he curiously sat up and looked over her shoulder, paws on her back as he leaned close before she pushed him away. He grumbled and whined, but sat back down to watch at her side, the glow fading after a few seconds. 

Nott finished soon after, holding up the paper with a little “Aha!”, looking pleased as she wiggled and turned to show what she’d done to Frumpkin. He sniffed the paper, now in the shape of an odd looking little hat, and lied down, uninterested. 

She huffed, frowning, and puts the hat on his head. He doesn’t shake it off, falling asleep with it on. Good enough for her. 

Nott hopes when Caleb sees it, he’ll like it and smile. 


End file.
